RCTI/Anniversary
1989-2000 1st Anniversary (1990): Citra Gemilang 2nd Anniversary (1991): Citra Gemilang 3rd Anniversary (1992): Citra Gemilang 4th Anniversary (1993): Selamat Malam Nusantara 5th Anniversary (1994): Sekali Terbaik Tetap Terbaik 6th Anniversary (1995): Semesta Raya Indonesia 7th Anniversary (1996): Semesta Raya Indonesia Notice this logo is the icon of the Borobudur Temple on number seven in the column. 8th Anniversary (1997): Semesta Raya Indonesia RCTI_8_Number.png|Number Version RCTI_8_On_Screen_Bugs.png|On Screen Bugs RCTI_8_Promotional.png|Promotional Version RCTI_8_Greetings.jpg|Greetings Version 9th Anniversary (1998): Menuju Indonesia Gemilang 10th Anniversary (1999): 1 Dasawarsa Era Dekade 10_RCTI_Anniversary_Logo_2.png|Early version (this might resemble the TPI 10th Anniversary logo introduced two years later) 10_RCTI_Anniversary_Logo_1.png|Later version 2000-2015 11th Anniversary (2000): Satu Indonesia Satu 11 Tahun RCTI Oke.png|Early version used on-air before the main logo changed 11 Tahun RCTI Oke Angka.png|Number version 11 Rcti (2).jpg|Later version (with writing Satu Indonesia Satu) 12th Anniversary (2001): RCTIku RCTImu 12 Tahun RCTI.png|Number version megadeth.mp4_snapshot_01.05.380.jpg|Number version (On Screen, however it change become RCTI logo sequentialy) 13th Anniversary (2002): Untukmu Selamanya 13 Tahun RCTI Part 2.png|Number version Rcti13color flat.jpg|Lighter version Rcti13color 3d.jpg|3D version 14th Anniversary (2003): Wujudkan Baru, Impian Baru, Tujuan Baru RCTI_14.png| RCTI14NUMBER.png|Number version 15th Anniversary (2004): Semakin Oke BerkasRcti15.png|Vertical version 15-Tahun-RCTI-Oke.PNG|Horizontal version RCTI15NUMBER.png|Number version RCTI 15 Jelang HUT.png|Special Program "Jelang HUT RCTI Ke-15" 16th Anniversary (2005): Selalu Di Hati, Selalu Di Nanti RCTI 16 Version 1.png|Early version RCTI 16 (2).png|Used as on-air and promotion logo RCTI 16 Number Version 1.png|Number Version 16 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number later version meTube.id - Funtastik Eps. 33 (15).mp4_snapshot_00.21.jpg|Funtastik 16 (RCTI Anniversary Special) 17th Anniversary (2006): Sweet Seventeen 17 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number Version 18th Anniversary (2007): Gemerlap Keajaiban 18 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number version RCTI 18 GEMERLAP KEAJAIBAN.jpg|Logo with theme "Gemerlap Keajaiban" RCTI Roadshow Germelap Keajaiban Bintang.png|RCTI Roadshow : Germelap Keajaiban Bintang 130141_mQlLTM50yK1692V9gjmUUxKMU.jpg|Promo 19th Anniversary (2008): Simfoni Cinta 19 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number Version Animated anniversay 19.gif|Animated version 20th Anniversary (2009): Wujudkan Mimpi Indonesia 20 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number version konser akbar.jpg|3D version with gradient color on main logo 279_390x225.jpg|Print ad 21st Anniversary (2010): Mahakarya 21 Tahun RCTI 21.png|1st version (Used for website and on-screen) RCTI 21 Secondary.png|2nd version (Used for promotional printable graphic) RCTI 21 Third.png|Prototype 1st version RCTI 21 Fourth.png|Prototype 2nd version RCTI 21 (1).png|1st number version RCTI 21 Secondary Number.png|2nd number version RCTI 21 Third Number.png|Prototype 1st number version RCTI 21 Fourth Number.png|Prototype 2nd number version Mahakarya RCTI 21.png|Mahakarya RCTI 21 22th Anniversary (2011): Mahakarya 22 Tahun 22 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number version MAHAKARYA_RCTI_22.png|Anniversarry Theme 23th Anniversary (2012): Mahakarya Kemegahan Indonesia Rcti23.png Rcti23_number.png|Number version MAHAKARYA_RCTI_23.png Mahakarya_rcti_23.png 24th Anniversary (2013): X Factor Around The World 24 Tahun RCTI Part 2.png|Number version RCTI_24_With_Slogan.png|On-Screen Version RCTI_24_X_Factor_Around_The_World.png|X Factor Around The World Animated anniversay 24.gif|Animated version 25th Anniversary (2014): Mahakarya RCTI 25 Rcti 25_1.png|Original version MAHAKARYA_RCTI_25.png RCTI 25 (1).png|1st number version RCTI 25 (2).png|2nd number version RCTI_25_third_version.png|3rd version with glowing effect Animated anniversay 25.gif|Animated version 2015-Present 26th Anniversary (2015): Mahadirka Kebanggaan Berkarya Starting 26 August 2016, the theater program will be broadcast live from Ecopark Ancol entitled "Laga Bakti Senopati". Rcti_26_(2).png|Number version MAHARDIKA RCTI 26.png|Logo with theme "Mahadirka Kebanggan Berkarya" Animated anniversay 26.gif|Animated version 27th Anniversary (2016): RCTI 27 Anniversary Celebration RCTI27_(Number_Only.png|Number version RCTI_27_ANNIVERSARY_CELEBRATION.png|''Anniversary Celebration'' Animated anniversay 27.gif|Animated version 28th Anniversary (2017): RCTI 28 Anniversary Celebration Logo_RCTI28_(2).png|Number version RCTI_28_ANNIVERSARY_CELEBRATION.png|''Anniversary Celebration'' RCTI 28 Animated.gif|Animated version 29th Anniversary (2018): Terima Kasih Indonesia RCTI_29_3.png 29 RCTI NUMBER.png|Number version RCTI_29_ANNIVERSARY_CELEBRATION.png|''Anniversary Celebration'' RCTI 29 Animated.gif|Animated Version RCTI 29 Terima Kasih Indonesia Animated.gif|Terima Kasih Indonesia RCTI 29 Kebanggaan bersama milik bangsa.gif|Kebanggaan Bersama Milik Bangsa 30th Anniversary (2019) : Warna Cerita Cinta center|250px Rcti_30_(2).png|Number 1st Early version, used as on-air RCTI_30_Number_Later.png|Number 1st later version, used as on-air Rcti_30_(3).png|Number 2nd Prototype version, used as on-air giphyrcti.gif|Animated version RCTI 30 Anniversary Celebration MNC.png|Anniversary Celebration (on MNC Studios Tower II) RCTI 30 Anniversary Celebration.png|Anniversary Celebration Category:RCTI Category:Anniversary Logos Category:Special logos